


the question of loyalty

by contrastingpen



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Bodyguard, Bodyguard, Bodyguard Kikuchi Tadashi, Clubbing, Crimes & Criminals, Detectives, Fights, Friendship, Minor Original Character(s), Original Character(s), Past Abuse, S (SK8 the Infinity), Skating, Skating as Therapy, adam goes to jail, self indulgent kinning fanfic right here, tadashi goes to therapy, tadashi sleeps shirtless cuz i said so, tadashi smiles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:42:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29978934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/contrastingpen/pseuds/contrastingpen
Summary: Tadashi Kikuchi has served his master for years as his assistant and secretary, but more recently as his bodyguard. He's grown so tired of the mistreatment, and he's beginning to reach his breaking point.When the opportunity to escape arises, Tadashi must weigh his loyalties and choose--does he betray his old friend, or will he save his own skin?
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	1. introduction

A slam ripped through the silence of the damp basement as an enraged fist collided violently with the thick leather. Energy burst from the force of the punch, but the man didn’t falter as he threw another, and another. He beat the sand-filled bag without mercy, sending it swaying back and forth with each furious blow. Beads of sweat flew from his pale skin, lighting up as they reflected the distant moonlight from outside. 

It was cold--the night, the sweat--they sent chills down his spine as the still air of the basement cut through his skin like ice. Another jab, another cross, another hook. He kept punching mercilessly at the leather-bound bag. Breathing was a chore, his throat felt as if it were closing, as if his body was pleading for him to lay down and rest. He wanted it to end, so much so that even his body is begging for his master’s forgiveness.

“Tadashi!” a voice boomed from the level above. The punching stopped. “If you keep up all that banging, I’ll never get my beauty sleep! There’s an important meeting with Mr. Takano tomorrow, it’d be a shame if you ruined such an important matter for me!”

A pause.

“So shut it!” the door slammed, and whatever light that may have entered that basement was shut out quickly. 

Silence, then a sigh. Heavy breaths escaped the man named Tadashi, his heaving lungs savoring each drop of oxygen. His chest rose and fell dramatically as his eyes fell upon the moonlight sifting in through the basement window. Blue light flickered across the unfinished floors, revealing the specks of dust and dirt flying amongst the humid air. More of the sodden underground was revealed as Tadashi’s eyes grew used to the dark. He looked down.

His knuckles were bloody, skin torn raw by the sheer force of his bare hands against the unforgiving leather. He swallowed a sob as the pain settled in, holding his bloodied hands tightly against his chest. Tadashi lifted them up, dragging his palms down his face and smearing cold sweat against the pale skin.

God forbid he doesn’t get his beauty sleep.


	2. 2:58

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Why do you do this to yourself, Tadashi?”
> 
> He didn’t know how to answer.

His hands stung, raw skin almost screaming for mercy as it lightly brushed past the silk sheets. Tadashi shifted uncomfortably, having been drifting in and out of sleep for the past few hours as the burning pain kept jerking him awake. It was stupid of him to have simply pat the leaking blood off and call it a night. 

Frustrated, he sat up, pulling his bed sheets off of him and swinging his legs over the side of the bed. His feet landed within his house slippers and off he went. The bodyguard tread quietly through the elegant halls, though they were halls he was all too familiar with. He could only wish his ignorance could return to him and fill his soul with wonder as he gazed upon the towering columns and blooming wallpaper. Instead, the manor’s walls loomed over him like hollowed trees on a stormy night--striking fear and agony into his heart. The flowers were riddled with thorns, and the columns were on the brink of collapse. Any day could be Tadashi’s downfall, and at this rate he felt it getting closer by the minute.

He came to a halt, right in front of one of many arched windows. The stars and moon glistened beautifully behind him, creating a silver lining along his silky hair and bare-bodied frame. Beside him, partially hidden by the shadow of his broad torso, was the bathroom door. He reached out his hand, partially hoping that by some miracle another person would grab hold of it. Instead, his palm met cold brass and the shock of the cold sent a rippling chill up his arm. Tadashi twisted the knob and pushed the door open, thoughtlessly collecting himself and whatever items he needed from the first aid kit.

The bright lights of the bathroom blinded the tired man’s eyes, and inconveniently alerted others outside. Tadashi held a glass bottle of medical alcohol in his torn hand, not thinking to apply the liquid to a rag or a cotton ball, instead he poured the chilled peroxide onto his hand without hesitation. The pain burned at his raw skin--he was so stupid to have done that. A drop, and the glass bottle of medical alcohol jumped from Tadashi’s hand and onto the marbled floors. It shattered on impact, sending the glass shards and disinfecting liquid flying across the extensive bathroom. The bodyguard cursed to himself, both from the pain still flowing mercilessly along his hand and from the ruckus he was causing this late in the night. 

He had no idea what time it was--he should’ve checked the time. God forbid it be midnight and he wakes the sleeping dragon from within his lavish den. Gripping his reddened hand against his chest, Tadashi looked around desperately for some idea of what time it may be. A clock, a stray watch, even the positions of the moon and stars outside his window. But Tadashi couldn’t read stars. He was hopeless, and if his master had woken up from the crash then he may as well kiss his life goodbye. The bodyguard stood up in a hurry, already having forgotten about the broken glass and stray alcohol in his pure panic. The shards pierced the soles of his feet, and he impulsively yelped before slipping comically on the wet surface and collapsing on the bathroom floor.

As if the flames of agony bursting from his hand didn’t wake him up enough, his merciless collapse onto the floor knocked whatever exhaustion he still held onto right out of the water. It was just his luck that he fell atop more glass shards, and was now laying on the cold stone floor with glass piercing his shoulder and liquid soaking his skin. If not for the population of masters and servants in the estate, he would’ve screamed and cried at the top of his lungs. Instead, Tadashi lay motionless on the floor, desperately holding back a wail of pain that threatened to spill out.

A knock on the door. It opened.

Tadashi watched it slowly creak, and fearfully scrambled to his feet. He managed to only sit up by the time the door swung open. He clenched his eyes shut instinctively, afraid to see the furious face of his master staring back at him. Panic flooded through his veins, but his fight or flight instincts made no appearance. Pain from his damaged shoulder and feet kept him still, he needed to let it pass before making any effort to fight back against a merciless backhand.

“Mr. Kikuchi…?”

Silence.

It was the last face he expected to see, but the first one he prayed would show from behind the door. All horror that once filled the bodyguard melted into ease.

“Akasuki.”

“What on Earth happened here? It’s four in the morning!”

“I apologize, Akasuki. I--” Tadashi’s panic slowly returned as he felt the instinctive need to explain the mess and the ruckus.

“Hush now,” she cut him off quickly. She waddled into the bathroom, kneeling down and immediately picking up large shards of glass from the marbled floors. Tadashi shifted uncomfortably on the floor, guilt swelling inside of him as he watched the old maid bob up and down like a desk toy. Slowly, like an elderly man recovering from a fall, the bodyguard leaned against the toilet and pried himself up and off the floor. He cringed at the pain returning to his foot. Inhaling through his teeth, a hissing sound escaped and the broad man sat himself on the toilet seat.

“What’s wrong, Mr. Kikuchi?” the older woman asked innocently. Her eyes widened at the sight of her bruised and broken superior. She hadn’t seemed to notice when walking into the trashed bathroom. 

“I told you already, you can call me Tadashi,” the assistant muttered firmly, lifting his right leg by his ankle and propping it up on his knee. He began to painfully pull at each shard of glass lodged in his foot. 

His older friend dropped whatever she had been doing in the moment and rushed over, kneeling down on the wet tiles without hesitation and pulling Tadashi’s foot from his knee.

“You poor thing,” she cooed like a sympathetic mother. “Oh, you’re just covered in glass. I’m so sorry I hadn’t noticed earlier. Here, let me get that…”

Her hands picked and pulled at the toned glass shards jutting from Tadashi’s bare foot.

“I can take care of that--” he began.

“Don’t fool yourself. You wouldn’t be in this situation if you could handle yourself properly,” Akasuki spoke firmly but playfully, essentially teasing the bruised bodyguard. “Why do you allow yourself to get hurt like this?”

The sincerity in her tone put a pit in Tadashi’s stomach--he wished he could spill all his hardships and sorrows to her, cry into her shoulder and allow all the pain he’s stuffed down to flow out messily with his tears. His lip quivered, and the sobs that have been building up for the past decade nearly erupted before he managed to silence them once more.

“It was only an accident,” the assistant answered dismissively. “I slipped trying to reach the toilet.”

“And reaching the toilet involved you taking out medical alcohol and bandages from the first aid kit as well?” the maid questioned rhetorically. She didn’t need an answer, because she knew it before even asking the question. Akasuki sighed, continuing her search for any large enough glass shards to pick from Tadashi’s pale skin. The pair was quiet.

The wounded man gazed upon his old friend. She had been with him in the Shindo household from the very beginning, even when he had only been a small friend to her young master, and she had taken him under his wing as if he were her own son. No relation could be found between physical appearances, since Akasuki was a short and stout woman paired with graying brown hair. Tadashi had been almost the exact opposite, tall and broad with a fit figure and hair as dark as the midnight sky. But, no matter their positions, Tadashi still viewed her as a mother figure that he needed so desperately. She continued to fawn over him as if the relationship held true.

She had pulled what she could from Tadashi’s pierced foot and shoulder, collecting the bloody glass in her hand and piling it with the rest of the shattered bottle on the floor. Her gaze was soft, but disappointed. The maid slowly stood up, her age showing as she struggled to stand upright, and reached into the first aid kit again. She pulled out an entirely new bottle of medical alcohol and began to dab it onto a wad of gauze.

Akasuki reached for Tadashi’s hand.

“What are you doing--?” he jerked his hand away.

“Do you think I need to answer that, Tadashi?” the motherly maid looked at him expectedly.

Silence, then a sigh. An embarrassed blush adorned his cheeks. Tadashi reached his torn hand out, and this time he was met with another human touch. A genuine, warm touch instead of the cold grip of metal or the unfeeling numbness of those that became shells of themselves. Her hands were soft, they held him so gently. The burning sensation of the disinfecting alcohol took no precedence over the blissful feeling of human contact. She rubbed the back of his hand affectionately.

“Why do you do this to yourself, Tadashi?”

He didn’t know how to answer.

“Why do you overwork yourself like this? What has that man ever given to you that you push yourself to these limits?” Akasuki’s voice began to waver as she spoke.

A pause.

“Why would you talk about him like that?” he retorted, agonizing emotion threatening to spill if he even dared to answer truthfully.

Akasuki gripped the dirtied gauze in her hands, tossing it into the trash can and picking up the bandages. She wrapped his hands in silence for a moment.

“You’re afraid of him.”

As if that wasn’t obvious enough.

“I know,” Tadashi answered nonchalantly.

“You don’t have to be afraid. You have nothing to lose here.”

“I have everything to lose,” the bodyguard snarled. “He... He gave me everything. A roof over my head, a good job, stable income. Why wouldn’t I push myself to ensure I get to keep those things? Why risk it?”

Akasuki was silent once more, still wrapping her superior’s hands in white bandages. She tightened the bands, tying up what was left and revealing his swaddled knuckles. Despite her lack of words, Tadashi knew exactly what she wanted to say. Her stillness spoke volumes, and it made Tadashi sick.

“It seems there is no convincing you, Mr. Kikuchi,” her words pierced a hole in the bodyguard’s heart. “I’ll clean the rest of this up, you go back to sleep. You have a very important meeting with Master Ainosuke.”

“Akasuki, I’m sorry--” he began.

“Have a good night, Mr. Kikuchi.”

* * *

Tadashi shuffled uncomfortable outside his quarters, fidgeting with his bandaged hands as he waited for the clock to strike six-thirty. The sun had begun to peek over the horizon already, emitting a soft orange glow and lighting up the extravagant halls of the Shindo estate. The domineering columns glinted gold in the sunlight, making any guest feel as if they were King Midas. The myth goes that he was cursed with turning all he loved into gold, and Tadashi felt as if he suffered from such a fate. Except the king that turned him into a valueless object felt no remorse for his actions.

The bodyguard squinted as the rising sun hovered higher in the sky, streaks of gold ribbons piercing his vision. He breathed out from his nose and looked down at his watch. Six-thirty, on the dot. Perfect.

Tadashi turned, taking long strides down the hallway and making a beeline toward his master’s quarters. He glanced to his left. The roses imprinted on the lavish walls glew a shimmering gold, and they felt beautiful for almost a moment. Memories of his first time seeing the wallpaper roses glistening in the light of dawn filled him with warmth. He felt as if he was in a castle, serving as a forbidden friend to his prince. Little did he know that would be what he became, and now he serves as a measly peasant to the throne’s heir.

He made a dramatic turn, standing at a dead end with two massive doors. The dark oak stood ominously before him, almost daring him to knock and alert the beast within. He did, without hesitation, and the speeding footsteps growing louder from behind the doors resembled a horrifying growl. The door Tadashi stood before swung open.

“What do you want--?”

“Good morning, sir,” Tadashi responded coldly.

His master’s beady red eyes locked on him as if he were the biggest inconvenience to grace his doorstep.

“Why are you here?”

“I serve as a reminder to wake up, sir.”

“I have an alarm clock.”

“An alarm clock you commonly ignore,” the broad man retorted, his annoyance beginning to leak into his tone.

His master glared at him, venom in his gaze. His blue hair was messy, sticking out all over the place. His body was wrapped in a loose silk robe, he looked entirely unprepared for this supposedly important meeting.

“Wait outside until I’m done,” the sleepy man concluded, slamming the door right in his loyal bodyguard’s face.

Tadashi closed his eyes, breathing in deeply to compose his writhing anger with his master. Ainosuke would never cease to be frustrating, especially in the morning. He’s already a diva during the day, but morning and night show no change. The bodyguard wished he could put the stuck-up heir in his place, but any attempts would lead to his extermination or some rash punishment. 

The broad man turned away from the door, leaning his back against the frame instead as he waited obediently as his master instructed. He held his watch-adorned wrist in his hand, folding them neatly above his belt. A few minutes passed, which was nothing new for him to deal with. It was in childhood that Tadashi had seen the morning routine Ainosuke was subject to, and it was rare that it was less than thirty minutes. In his adult life, such a routine hadn’t faded, though it has shrunk in its length. Another few minutes passed.

Six-forty.

The door swung open again to reveal an entirely different man than Tadashi had seen just ten minutes before. His horridly disheveled hair lay slick back with gel, his tired eye bags seemingly disappeared, and his unkempt silk robe was replaced with his distinguished blue suit. Ainosuke pulled at the cufflinks of his dress shirt, paying no mind to his bodyguard beside him. After having tinkered with the snake-like jewelry, the heir pulled his suit jacket from his arm and threw it on. He rolled his shoulders forward for a moment to fit the garment just right, and then turned to his bodyguard.

“Get the car ready,” he commanded harshly. No other words were spoken between the two of them as Ainosuke strode down the lavish hallway.

“And he didn’t even offer me breakfast,” Tadashi muttered to himself.

* * *

The pair had driven from the Shindo estate toward the Takano building fairly quickly, beginning to see the impressions of the building at six-fifty one exactly. The ride had been silent, outside of Ainosuke’s common complaints about restless sleep or how the air conditioning in the car wasn’t exactly sixty eight degrees. Tadashi had learned the hard way just to keep quiet and comply.

The bodyguard-chauffeur eased into a right turn, pulling into the parking lot of the Takano building. He made another turn, this time pulling into the drop-off by the front door of the building. A man neared the car, looking to take over the driver’s seat and find a spot for the pair. 

Ainosuke shifted with a sigh, scooting his way toward the back door since he--for some reason--insisted that he sit in the back middle seat. He opened the lock and swung the door open, stepping outside of the black vehicle. 

Tadashi unbuckled his own seatbelt, cringing as his bandaged hands nearly caught in the lock. He exhaled, opening the right door and beginning to step out. The door was suddenly stopped by a firm hand.

“What do you think you’re doing?” his master’s venomous tone sent a chill down Tadashi’s spine.

“Stepping out of the car, sir. Was I not supposed to accompany you to this meeting?”

“Of course you were,” Ainosuke sneered, still refusing to move from his planted position in front of the door. “But what is this?”

“What is what, sir?”

Ainosuke gestured to Tadashi’s bandaged hands with disgust. 

“You look like a barbaric fool with those on. Take them off. It's embarrassing for me, it soils my image,” the heir sent his flurry of commands to his bodyguard.

Tadashi wanted to question how on Earth his bandaged hands could possibly soil his master’s reputation, but decided it was in his best interest to keep quiet. He glanced between his hands and the domineering figure above him.

“I can’t take them off,” he responded coolly. “My hands will bleed, or get infected.” He was only lying a little bit in his excuse.

The frustration growing in Ainosuke’s expression could’ve turned someone to stone, but the bodyguard didn’t budge. His red eyes flicked around every which way, trying to find some reason to force the bandages off. The man’s brows knit further in anger before he reluctantly gave in with an annoyed grunt.

“Then put on gloves. The ones in the glove compartment. I refuse to let you embarrass me with your barbaric bullshit,” Ainosuke concluded, turning away with a flourish and striding toward the front door.

Tadashi did as he was told, pulling on the leather gloves before stepping out of the car and handing the keys to the man standing beside it. He checked the time; six-fifty five. He sighed, jogging into the building to catch up to his superior.

Ainosuke paid no mind to him as they met in stride, he simply continued to make his way through the large lobby and toward the elevator. The pair of men walked silently beside each other, stepping into the elevator and turning to face the door.

“At least you listen,” Ainosuke spat, looking down at Tadashi’s gloved hands. “Like a good dog.”

Tadashi felt bile rise in his throat as he heard that nickname. His eyebrow twitched as he stuffed down his discomfort. The comparison to a measly animal already set the bodyguard on edge, but to compare him to a dog? A lesser being only meant to serve their masters? This relationship he shared with Ainosuke was nothing like man’s best friend, but rather man’s most disposable servant. It was degrading, and it made Tadashi feel disgusting.

The elevator bell rang. It was six-fifty seven.

Tadashi and his master rushed out of the elevator and made a beeline toward the designated room. They made it quickly, with two minutes to spare, and entered the room to find Mr. Takano and his advisors. 

“Mr. Shindo!” the burly man boomed, a sinister grin on his face. “Glad you could make it on time. I can always count on you.”

Tadashi blinked, silently wishing his master would credit him for waking him up on time. He should never expect so much from Ainosuke.

“I could never miss a meeting with you, Mr. Takano,” Ainosuke cooed, the venom in his voice disappearing in an instant. 

One of Mr. Takano’s advisors pulled out a chair beside him, in which Ainosuke welcomed himself and sat down. He flattened his suit jacket as it crinkled.

Tadashi stepped in behind him, prepared to take notes and accomplish any other simple task a secretary would. There was silence, and Tadashi looked up to find Mr. Takano staring at him with disdain and confusion. The bodyguard raised an eyebrow.

“Tadashi,” his master spoke firmly.

“Yes, sir?”

“If you wouldn’t mind stepping outside. You are not needed in this matter.”

Tadashi fell silent, but he nodded and hummed in compliance. The broad man stepped away from his master’s chair and stepped out of the room, closing the door behind him. He sighed. 

Tadashi looked down at his watch. It was seven o’ one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woah woah woo wuh, first chapter complete! i hope y'all enjoyed this one, sorry for torturing tadashi from the get go ^^;
> 
> also i drew the scene where adam woke up with bedhead if you'd like to check it out! https://twitter.com/contrastingpen/status/1366450778588778496?s=20


	3. 7:08

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He felt sick. Tadashi felt so sick.

“What did you talk about?” the bodyguard asked. It was nine-twenty seven. He was driving himself and his master back from the Takano building to the Shindo estate.

“Excuse me?”

Tadashi’s stomach dropped. Why the hell would he ask that? It just slipped out, he didn’t know why he asked that. Maybe he had some semblance of hope that Ainosuke would rekindle friendly conversation and give his best friend turned assistant a straight answer. That was so stupid. Why does he keep holding on? He won’t turn back to the innocent boy he used to be, so why did Tadashi keep clinging onto those memories?

The broad man gripped the steering wheel nervously, the squeeze of his leather gloves making a stretching noise. His body was tense, and his focus wasn’t truly on the road ahead of them. He thanked the heavens that the manor was close, quickly and recklessly turning into the metal gates. The car stopped with a jolt.

“I-I’m sorry, sir,” Tadashi sputtered out.

“Need I remind you of your place in this house, you filthy dog?” Ainosuke spat venom at his servant.

“I simply forgot what you told me--”

“You  _ forgot _ ?” his master repeated back to him, his voice gradually getting louder. “How could you forget your place in this house? In this world? You have absolutely no business asking me these questions!”

“I said I was sorry,” Tadashi’s voice began to shake with fear but Ainosuke wasn’t letting up.

“You should be sorry!” he cried, taking sudden hold of the collar of Tadashi’s shirt. His breath caught in his throat as his master’s strong hand tore at the white fabric, holding it tightly against his trachea. The bodyguard’s hands shot up instinctively, grabbing hold of his own shirt and scrabbling at Ainosuke’s hand. 

“I--” he tried choking out.

“You what?!” the heir’s grip grew tighter as he cried out.

Tadashi couldn’t get the words out. He already apologized, what more was Ainosuke looking for? It was a mistake, just a stupid mistake. He coughed, trying to beg for his master to let him go without words. 

That’s what he was looking for. Tadashi was a fool for even wondering. Ainosuke wanted him to beg--he wanted to feel the exhilarating power of holding someone’s life in his hands. The bodyguard was sure his old friend got high off the idea of holding so much power over him, and hearing him admit this imbalance of power would just send him over the edge.

Tadashi tapped at Ainosuke’s hand as he choked on air.

Ainosuke’s knuckles grew white as his grip continued to tighten in frustration. His bodyguard seemed to be right about what he was looking to gain. Irritated, the heir let go of his servant’s collar and sent his head jerking forward.

Tadashi gasped for air, hands hovering above his throat as the fresh oxygen filled his lungs. His body heaved as he sucked in huge breaths. Tears had begun to form in his eyes, and he wiped them away hastily.

“Never ask me anything like that again. It’s not your business, it never will be your business. Damn dog, know your fucking place,” Ainosuke cursed at him.

Tadashi took another deep breath, his whole body shaking with fear as he took hold of the steering wheel again. The car rolled slowly as he pressed down on the gas pedal. The drive toward the manor’s garage felt as if it were hours, despite it actually having taken less than two minutes.

Ainosuke immediately unlocked and pushed the back door open the moment the car was parked, and he stormed off without a word. Tadashi could see him head toward the tearoom where his aunts resided as he opened the house door and refused to close it.

Fear still gripped at his throat as he began to collect himself in the car. He breathed in and out, but the reminders of his responsibilities quickly ripped him from his meditative state. If he didn’t get up quickly, he would be scolded and punished for letting in a draft from the ajar entrance door. 

Tadashi sighed. He opened his mouth, biting down on the tip of his glove and pulling the leather off his hand. He did the same with the other glove and swiped his hand across his mouth before placing both back in their compartment. Carefully, the bodyguard stepped out of the car and gently closed the door. His bandaged hands grew worn and stained from beneath the leather; he’d need to reapply the gauze.

Tadashi turned the car off with the click of a button and entered the manor, shutting the door behind him. After meetings like this, he knew not to interrupt Ainosuke’s discussions with his aunts or dare to eavesdrop. Conveniently enough, the servants’ bathroom followed the same path that his master had taken to the tearoom. It would be a death sentence.

The somber servant shook off the looming feeling and trekked onward, following in his master’s exact footsteps down the lavish hallway. There seemed to be some changes as Tadahsi examined the walls and windows of the morning-lit corridor. The maids and butlers must’ve chosen to switch out the displayed flowers by the arched windows. They were wisteria. The draped purple flowers reflected the glowing green shrubbery in the manor garden beautifully, and Tadashi felt as if his hard shell softened for just a moment. He wondered if the change of flowers marked something else other than the turning of seasons. Purple was his favorite color.

The assistant lifted his gaze from the weeping wisteria and instead focused his green eyes on the upcoming distance. The echo of multiple voices suddenly made his heart stop.

“And I’m sure the meeting with Mr. Takano was successful,” an older woman spoke.

Tadashi had come upon the tearoom without having realized it, and one false move could result in horrifying punishment. He swallowed, the sound churning loudly in his head. Panicked, he stepped aside and glued himself to the outer wall. The conversation could still be heard.

“Of course it was. I have yet to disappoint you, aunties,” Ainosuke’s purr sent chills down his servant’s spine.

One of his master’s aunts hummed, though Tadashi couldn’t tell who since they all sounded so similar. Like disapproving witches, truly.

“I’m pleased to see you’re keeping the Shindo business afloat, and above the rest. While using the same method as your father, no less,” one of the aunts spoke.

“Well, the business doesn’t only rely on that--” Ainosuke began, but he was cut off without hesitation by his caretakers.

“You wouldn’t have this business without the efforts of your father. He risked everything for you and this family. You’re following in his footsteps, are you not?” venom dripped from her supposedly calm tone.

“Of course,” Tadashi’s master responded. Was that a twinge of fear in his voice?

“Working with Mr. Takano and his ring will only strengthen the profits made. You could never have brought the family to where it is now without the risks made by your father. Don’t be a fool and stray from his intended path for you,” one of his aunt’s scolded.

“No, I couldn't have,” Ainosuke agreed, but Tadashi could hear him choke on the forced words.

“Your father’s attempts at laundering money had nearly been uprooted--we can only hope your work with Mr. Takano will only strengthen those roots and continue racking in large profits.”

Tadashi felt as if a sword pierced his chest as those words were spoken, and his breath caught in his throat. Did he...hear that right? He didn’t want to believe it. After all this time he had spent with Ainosuke, the last thing he wanted even now was for him to truly be a criminal. This only answered all of the bodyguard’s suspicions, though. His secretivity, his violent acts in the car that day, his refusal to share any information about Mr. Takano with him. All the stray puzzle pieces seemed to fall into place right at that moment, and Tadashi wanted to deny it all so badly. Laundering money; all that his master had earned in his life was stolen through unjust crime? He felt sick. Tadashi felt so sick.

His head jerked to the side as the conversation began to wind down. The shorter Ainosuke’s answers became always alerted to his interest withering. Tadashi had to move as quickly and quietly as possible away from the tearoom, lest he sacrifice his own life after having eavesdropped on something so horrible.

His heart began to race as he crouched down. A bandaged finger looped into the heel of his shoe, pulling the loafer off in one swipe. He did the same to his other shoe and now found himself standing outside the tearoom with both loafers in his hand. The clacking of his outdoor shoes against the marbled tile within the estate would alert any living soul within a five yard radius of the bodyguard.

Tadashi made a break for it, running back down the hallway in which he came with no shoes. The patter of his feet against the floor was thankfully silenced by the fabric of his socks, and he managed to run safely away from impending danger.

He had turned the nearest corner, which was directly in front of the door leading into the garage. With a sigh, the broad man placed his loafers down beside the door and stepped into some house slippers. His heart was still racing; the fear of being caught despite no evidence against him loomed over him like a horrid unavoidable fate.

He had to collect himself, or else suspicions of his disobedience would grow.

Tadashi breathed in deeply, hoping the slow inhale would calm his beating heart. He felt the loud beat slow, and grow quieter. A few more breaths and he’ll be golden--

“Tadashi,” his master’s voice appeared beside him and sent a jolt through his body.

Tadashi flinched as he looked up to see Ainosuke glaring down at him. His arms were crossed over his broad chest, and he looked as if he were staring at a cockroach.

The bodyguard stood up straight, meeting his master’s stone-cold gaze. Had he been any shorter than Ainosuke, he truly would feel like a bug about to be stepped on.

“Yes, sir?” he answered calmly.

“I need you in my office,” Ainosuke stated. “I have business matters to attend to. You need to plan out the rest of this week for me. And ensure you make note of everything I say.”

“Of course, sir.”

“I have a phone call soon. What time is it?”

Tadashi looked down at his watch. It was nine forty-one.

“Nine-forty one, sir. You call begins at nine-forty five,” he confirmed.

“I know when my call starts,” Ainosuke spat. He snapped his fingers in his assistant’s face. “Now chop chop, you’ll be taking the blame if I show up late.”

His superior turned with a flourish and began to walk away from the garage entrance. Tadashi sighed loudly, letting out a breath he subconsciously held in. He shook out his shoulders--the work he had put into calming himself down just moments before had become fruitless since he was still shaken and nervous. He had no time to waste; he could ease his nerves as he walked to his master’s office. 

Tadashi’s breaths were long and deep as he sped his way down the estate’s glorious halls. He felt trapped within them, and his panic drove him to believe the space was getting smaller and closing in around him. He felt as if he was suffocating--like he was being choked by the dangerous information he learned. The vines of roses on the wallpaper threatened to wrap around his limbs, and the supporting columns looked as if they were moments from collapse. He needed to breathe--why was it so hard to breathe?

The secretary looked up, his vision beginning to blur from the fear pulsing through him. The sun’s rays blinded him, and he could barely tell left from right. Something struck him though--it stood out.

Tadashi stopped dead in his tracks and squinted. It was purple. It was wisteria. A sudden sense of calm overwhelmed him as he recognized the decorative flowers. Akasuki must’ve picked those flowers on purpose...just for him. Spring was time for cherry blossoms, but instead there was wisteria. Tadashi caught his breath.

He checked his watch. It was nine-forty three. 

Thankfully, his panicked speed walking brought him incredibly close to his master’s office, so he continued on his path there. He ended up in the office soon enough and found Ainosuke sitting at his desk. He drummed his fingers against his temple impatiently, waiting for the ring of the phone on his desk.

Tadashi collected his pile of prepared papers and notes from his significantly smaller desk across the room from Ainosuke and sat himself down in the chair in front of him. He organized his items and put his pen to paper the moment the phone rang.

The heir picked it up quickly and continued to greet the person on the other line warmly. It was his campaign manager, who was helping Ainosuke prepare for his expected political ventures in Okinawa.

Thoughts of this career made Tadashi feel sick, especially after the confidential information he just sneaked in on. His mind begged that he turn to the police--hell, there were already officials riding up their asses anyway. He wanted to tell somebody, anybody, so badly. But he couldn’t, he couldn’t bring himself to such a harsh conclusion. Whether it be the semblance of hope that still remained for his lost friend or the fear of him taking the fall for these dirty actions, Tadashi was turned off by the idea. It may lead him to freedom, and it may end Ainosuke’s journey for power, but the idea of spilling these crimes put a pit in his stomach. He didn’t even have proof--why would he consider it in the first place? The old friend turned servant was pulled by his moral compass--he had to do something. But the more he thought about it, the more fear ate at his heart. This family was powerful, he’d seen up close and personal just how messy it can get when someone crosses the line. If they found out...if Tadashi was revealed to have reported these damaging crimes, he would be persecuted like a witch on trial. He would take the fall--he always had to take the fall.

Despite being lost in his own panicked thoughts, Tadashi still managed to listen in on his master’s phone call and take as many notes as possible.

Putting fear aside, Tadashi had to do something about this situation of money laundering. It was against his better judgement to be a bystander in all of this--he learned the effects of standing back the hard way. It was necessary that this time...this time he could put a stop to everything.

He would collect evidence, as much as possible, and anonymously report it to the police. That had to work. He wasn’t sure what he would do with himself if he didn’t.

Tadashi continued to think about this as the calls with business partners and employees and managers flooded in throughout the day. His notes were not as efficient as usual, but no one else would see them regardless.

“I had a successful day today, don't you think?” Ainosuke asked suddenly.

“As always, sir,” Tadashi answered.

His master hummed in satisfaction and pulled at his tie. He got up and left the office without a word, leaving his secretary alone.

Tadashi sighed shakily, and put his notes and other items away with haste. He needed to leave the estate, and fast. He wouldn’t ever be able to calm down and figure things out when the threat of his cruel masters loomed over his head.

He looked down; his watch read four thirty-five.

It would be a few hours, but Tadashi knew exactly where he wanted to go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and that's chapter 2! i'll be trying to keep up a weekly update schedule so i'll be posting new chapters every sunday/monday depending on your time zone! thanks for reading, see you next week!

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading! i really appreciate your support and i hope you enjoy reading this fic as much as i enjoy writing it! stay tuned for the next chapter! (if it isnt there already ^^;)


End file.
